Five New Engines in the Shed
Five New Engines in the Shed is a song from the seventh season dedicated to Salty, Harvey, Emily, Arthur, and Murdoch. Lyrics Good morning sunshine, brand new day Busy day for the railway Engines rolling to and fro-ing Rushing by on the railway But today is a special day for Have you heard the news? Something special is happening, happening Have you heard the news? Have you heard, pass the word, have you heard There are five new engines in the shed Five new friends in the shed One, two, three, four, five Can you believe your eyes? Five new engines in the shed Celebrate the big surprise And raise the banners high For the five new engines, great new engines Five new engines in the shed Emily, with her coaches green, is a joy to be seen on the railway Harvey with his crane looks strange, but he'll take the strain on the railway Salty is the dockside diesel, he'll tell a tale or two Arthur too, is shy but true, he'll be there for you Look, there's Murdoch. He's so big and strong. He'll just go on and on There are five new engines in the shed Five new friends in the shed Welcome to one and all Everybody say hello Five new engines in the shed Thomas and all his friends are here So let us wave and cheer For the five new engines, great new engines Five new engines in the shed Five new engines in the shed Five new friends in the shed One, two, three, four, five Can you believe your eyes? Five new engines in the shed Celebrate the big surprise And raise the banners high There's Murdoch and Arthur and Emily and Harvey and Salty. For the five new engines, great new engines Five new engines in the shed Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald or Douglas * Harvey * Murdoch * Arthur * Spencer * Fergus * Emily * Rheneas * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Butch * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Bridget Hatt Episodes * All at Sea * Percy's Promise * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Harold and the Flying Horse * Bulgy Rides Again * James and the Queen of Sodor * Emily's New Coaches * Harvey to the Rescue * Salty's Stormy Tale * Peace and Quiet * The Spotless Record * Best Dressed Engine * What's the Matter with Henry? * Toby's Windmill * Salty's Secret * Something Fishy Deleted and Extended Scenes * Salty's Secret - The scene of Salty passing some trucks has been extended. * Harvey to the Rescue - A deleted scene of Harvey putting the trucks back onto the rails. * James and the Queen of Sodor - The scene of James leaving Tidmouth Sheds has been extended. * Toby's Windmill - A deleted scene of Harvey pulling a train of logs and branches. * Something Fishy - The scene of Arthur discovering the Fishing Village has been extended. * Unknown - A deleted scene from the fourth season of Wellsworth decorated at sundown. * Peace and Quiet: # A deleted scene of Murdoch passing Gordon and Clarabel at Wellsworth. # A deleted scene of Murdoch passing Donald or Douglas at the Cement Works. # A deleted scene of Murdoch passing through the countryside before discovering the sheep. * Emily's New Coaches: # A deleted scene of Emily pulling Annie and Clarabel at the beach. # A deleted scene of Emily passing a field. # The scene of Emily with Annie and Clarabel passing Thomas has been extended. * Salty's Stormy Tale: # A deleted scene of Salty pulling forwards before coupling in front of Fergus. # A deleted scene of Emily passing through Brendam Docks. Trivia * This was the last time that new nameboards were produced. Goofs * In the title card scene, the steps beneath Thomas' cab are red. Gallery File:FiveNewEnginesintheShedtitlecard.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed3.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed4.png File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed5.jpg File:SomethingFishy15.jpg File:SomethingFishy17.jpg File:SomethingFishy3.jpg Image:SomethingFishy16.jpg|Arthur and Spencer Image:Emily'sNewCoaches22.png Image:Emily'sNewCoaches23.png Image:JamesandtheQueenofSodor3.jpg Image:JamesandtheQueenofSodor28.jpg Image:PeaceandQuiet27.png Image:PeaceandQuiet21.jpg|Clarabel, Murdoch, and Gordon Image:PeaceandQuiet48.png|Toby and Murdoch Image:PeaceandQuiet51.png|Harvey, Murdoch, and Salty Category:Songs